You Don't Want Me the Way I Want You
by Halcyon Spectrum
Summary: "I want you, Cap." "No, you don't. Not the way I want you." Stony/Superhusbands slash. Hardcore smut. Total hardcore gay sex in here. Don't like it, don't read it.


**A/N: I'm black so I'm back. HAHA! That was weird, I'm sorry, I'm not even black. But I would like to congratulate everyone in America on the victory of President Obama! My friends were really scared of Mitt Romney winning because they thought he would outlaw gay marriage everywhere, even in New York, where they're married! It would be awful if that happened, so we were relieved, so say the least! Anyway, this is a story that was thought up and produced by my boredom and inability to sleep. Stony smut with some angst. Always good for the soul.**

**Anyway, there's hardcore GAY SEX in here. **

**So beware.**

The floor seemed to move right out from under Tony's feet with every step he took.

He was drunk, to say the least. Maybe too drunk. Because that's how he dealt with things. That's always been how he's dealt with things.

Every time he took a step, the floor moved to the exact opposite of where he was, so he stepped over to where the floor seemed to be, then the floor would move back to where he was before, and he'd have to step back to where the floor was, and the process repeated over and over again, with every single step he took. He was clutching the wall for support, but even that seemed to move with the floor. Thank God he decided not to drive. If he had, he'd either gotten himself killed in an accident, or worse, someone else killed. Or, he would've gotten a DUI, for sure. There was no way he could walk in a straight line in his current state, very much less recite the alphabet backward. He found himself barely able to remember hit forward- and while sober.

He hadn't planned going to a _bar _in Brooklyn; he'd planned on going to his now-current objective: the apartment of Steve Rogers.

Because he was tired of the sideways glances, the awkward touches and the constant finding of Steve _totally and completely obviously _undressing Tony with his eyes.

He was almost certain Steve was tired of it too, and, as both Natasha _and _Bruce have put so delicately, "You two seriously need to have sex and just be together in general already. The sexual tension and the annoying lust in both of your guys' eyes when you look at each other is almost annoying."

Clint had put it as, "Just fuck and get it over with. If it goes well, keep doing it. Maybe get married and grow old, I dunno."

And as Thor said, "Stark and Captain Rogers seem to be very longing for one another. I say they have relations! May your sexual organs collide together forever!" To which Tony had laughed for a _long time _about.

It really wasn't that easy. Because Steve was… well, Steve. He was kind, sweet, adorable in every single way, moreover, beautiful and compassionate. And Tony… Tony was conceited, rude, arrogant and, most of all, ignorant and completely oblivious. Hell, Clint often called him a douche bag, and Bruce sometimes referred to him a 'Money Bags'. He wasn't a 'genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist'. Not inside, anyway. That's not how he felt. Except the billionaire part. He felt that all the time, and while he loved it, he could tell no one else did. Especially not Steve. Because Steve was a materialist; Steve hated materialism. And Tony… well, Tony relied on it, because that's all he's ever really known.

That thought alone made him mad. Steve hated the materialist part of Tony, but he couldn't help it! All his life, he was given things; from the time he was a baby, when he would get whatever he wanted to make him stop crying, to when he was a child, who was given whatever he wanted to either stop whining, or to make him shut up, and when he was a teenager, he was given anything- literally anything- he wanted just… because he had money. That's what he's used to: getting whatever it is that he wants!

And what he really wants most in this world is Steven Rogers. No, not Captain America (although he couldn't complain about how Steve looked in the suit).

Steve.

And that's why he came to Brooklyn. Because he wanted Steve so badly that night. He couldn't really explain it, because it was something that just happened. There was no warning, nothing reminded him of Steve, nothing made him think of Steve.

Well, the feeling really started when he saw the American flag on the wall of his workshop. He started making jokes about Captain America and how much he loved America. But they were all stupid jokes. Such as, 'If you love America so much, why don't you marry it?' and 'Steve and Uncle Sam, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!'

But then, it was more feelings of teasing than anything.

Then… then he couldn't get Steve off his mind. And that was at noon, earlier that day. It was almost 12:30 in the morning now. Twelve straight hours, all he did was think about Steve. He thought about his smile, his laugh, his complete and utter cluelessness to any references to modern-day culture. And a couple hours ago, it morphed into Tony thinking about how sexy Steve looked in his suit, how it perfectly hugged his behind, the way his butt swayed when he walked, and the first time he'd seen Steve shirtless… now _that _melted him. Perfectly sculpted abs, a nicely aligned Adonis leading down to a treasure that was sure to be "larger than life". And he couldn't stop think about what Steve's moans would sound like if Tony slipped into him from behind, into a tight, hot heaven, courtesy of Cap.

Or what Steve would sound like if Tony sat just before his leaking dick, hard and ready, and the sort of things he would say as Tony stroked it, licked it, took it all the way down his throat and massaged it using hit throat muscles. Tony thought about how that'd be possible. Maybe if he swallowed…?

Oh, did that thought make him hard as stone. The thought of Steve's long, hard length pressing the back of his throat, and then slipping down into his, and Tony making his best efforts to make some sort of swallowing motion, anything to make Steve moans his name. That thought probably turned him on the most; the way Steve's low voice would rumble and vibrate as he fucked Tony's throat. God, it must sound beautiful. Tony _needed _to find out what Steve sounded like in bed. And the noises Steve would make as he filled Tony up with his cock, _God_, Steve must sound _perfect._

So, Tony made a _totally rational _decision to make his way to Brooklyn. He didn't make Happy drive him, though; he took a cab, because he didn't want to bother Happy with what could only be described as a booty call.

When he got to Steve's apartment, it was 10:30. Prior to coming up to the apartment, he'd gone around to see if there was any sign of light in Steve's windows. The bedroom light was on, which was a good thing.

And… maybe a bad thing too.

Because then Tony got cold feet.

He stood outside Steve's apartment door for a half hour. Multiple times, he reached a hand up to knock on the door. But every time, every damn time, he lowered his hand. Because what if he's disturbing Steve? What if he's intruding on something Steve's doing that's meant to be personal? Worse, he constantly thought that if he knocked on that door, when Steve answered it, there'd already be someone in that apartment, half naked, wearing one of Steve's huge shirts, standing awkwardly in the background, while Steve sits there with a dumbfounded face.

And Tony couldn't deal with that. He honestly wouldn't know what to do. He'd probably end up staring at Steve before breaking down and crying, or just… having to be okay with it.

Which is something he did NOT want to do.

And so, he chickened out.

It just so happened that there was a bar about two blocks down from Steve's apartment, and it crossed Tony's mind if Steve ever went there. He might've, but it wouldn't matter; it was impossible for Steve to get drunk. That made Tony think about how Steve deals with things. Does he _actually _deal with them, or deal with them in a way that doesn't involve basically bathing in alcohol, then drinking all of the alcohol in the tub? And then refilling it multiple times?

That's how Tony was dealing with this situation.

And it was coming back to bite him in the ass _hard._

He couldn't really remember how he'd made it those two blocks back to Steve's apartment. He had blacked out at some point, after he had reached a level of intoxication he had only reached a handful of times before. The last thing he'd remembered was someone spilling vodka on his black hoodie, and the glass had been totally full, so he could feel the alcohol seeping through to his long-sleeve shirt (it was in the dead of winter, a only a couple weeks into December, and he hadn't exactly dressed for bellow 30-degree temperatures- his hoodie was really thin), which was all black as well, the only thing not black was the blue ARC reactor in the middle of his chest. In all technicality, his very tight jeans were very dark blue, but people always thought they were black. Vodka got everywhere on him. He could feel a little bit on his thigh and he remembered hearing some hit the very top of his shoes, which were all black as well, and vodka was clear. He honestly didn't give a shit about it, not nearly as much as the woman who had spilled the drink on him did. He just laughed, bought her and himself a glad of straight vodka, and went on about. Probably after about three glasses of straight vodka was when Tony blacked out. He _knew _his head and liver were gonna pay for this night.

And Tony hadn't brought his wallet or phone with him, mainly because if he was really needed for anything important, maybe something Ironman-y or something about his company, and he couldn't be reached, they were be sure to call all of the Avengers to see if anyone knew where he was and he'd figured he'd be with Steve, so that took care of that problem. And he only brought $100 dollars with him, a quarter of which had been spent on the cab ride, because it's not fun to drive all the way from Manhattan to Brooklyn at any time of the day, much less at 10 at night. The rest was spent on alcohol. He only had $6 left, which would never get him home. So, he returned to Steve's.

Now, as he could recall, going up the stairs wasn't fun, and he'd basically crawled, and once he got to Steve's floor is when it got really not fun. That's when there was a swaying ground, a constantly moving wall that he couldn't latch himself onto and he constantly fell, giggling because, hey, he was drunk as hell. There was more alcohol in him than there was in a bottle of Jack Daniels.

Slowly, but surely, he made his way to Steve's door. Now, he didn't really knock on Steve's door. He intended to, but instead, he sort of… fell onto the door, smacking hit head right on the wood finish.

"Fuck!" He whispered harshly. Although, with how drunk he was, there was sure to be more headache than that later on.

He raised his hand, full intent on knocking, but instead, he just sort of tapped. And now he was getting angry at himself. How could he let himself get this drunk? So drunk that he couldn't even knock on a door?

This time that he raised his hand, he curled it up into a fist, making a loud _thud_ on the door.

Within seconds, footsteps began to sound louder and louder as someone approached the door. He heard the surefire click of the door being unlocked, before the knob turned slowly, and the door began to pull back, slowly as well.

Tony's breath picked up along with the beating of his heart. He was gonna finally see Steve, after thinking about him pretty much the entire day. A million things raced through his mind. What would Steve say? Would it even be Steve answering the door? Why was Steve answering the door so late at night? Was he even sleeping, or was he just laying there with the lights off? What was keeping him up, if that was the case? Was it Tony? What would Steve be wearing?

But his entire mind went blank when the door was fully opened.

Steve stood tall in the doorway, wincing when the bright light infiltrated his vision, casting a glow on the pitch black apartment. Steve was sporting a white t-shirt, totally blank, nothing on it, that clung to him in a perfect way. His hair was virtually untouched, perfectly combed, which answered Tony's question, if Steve was sleeping. He wore grey, low-hanging sweatpants, that were actually big on him, and they crumpled at his feet, his toes just barely sticking out, which made Tony almost melt at how cute that really looked, at how adorable Steve looked in all.

"T-Tony?" Steve groaned, rubbing his eyes. When he raised his arms, his shirt came up, showing that V that went deeper than Tony had ever gotten the chance to see. God, if something could happen where they just _fall off…_

They were already hanging really low, as they were really big on him. The string to tighten them had actually been tied by Steve, to keep them on his body.

More cuteness. It's like Steve knew that Tony could go from a fun drunk to a horny drunk in seconds.

"Why are you here?'" Steve said, grogginess still clouding his voice a little bit.

Tony just stared at him. He drank the appearance of Steve in, adding to his intoxication.

Steve sniffed the air, before his face twisted. "God, you _reek _of alcohol. Are you… you're drunk?"

Tony, who had begun leaning on the doorframe for support, chuckled. "Uh… yeah… but I think you're just smelling the vodka that someone spilled on me."

Steve gave him a puzzled look. "Okay… why are you here?"

Tony was so focused on staring at Steve that he'd basically forgotten. "I'm drunk."

Well, there went the 'genius' part of genius and billionaire (playboy and philanthropist were gone too; they could easily be replaced, though, by 'slut' and 'liar for publicity'). Now he was just a billionaire. Although really, the 'genius' part left when he got in the taxi to come down to Brooklyn in the first place.

"Yeah… I can tell." Steve said. "Were you… why were… why are you in Brooklyn?"

_To see you, _Tony thought. "Uh… there's a great bar two blocks down from here. Someone told me about it and I wanted to try it out." Well, now he was a billionaire and liar. Okay, a liar, a billionaire and a slut. That part probably wouldn't leave.

"And this place is just so conveniently down the block from my house?" Steve asked, folding his arms across his chest, and Steve didn't fully understand how much more attractive that made his muscles, and him, in general, look to Tony. Why was he doing this to him?

"Uh… well yeah, I didn't know that that was the case but…" Tony muttered.

God, he was so drunk. He was swaying back and forth now, barely able to stand up.

Steve's eyebrow raised. "You didn't know, huh? I don't believe that for a second."

Tony's eyebrows furrowed. "It's true!"

"Right."

"I promise!"

"Don't promise me anything, Tony." Steve rebutted, the sentence muffled a little on the account of Steve muttering it under his breath.

Ouch. That hurt Tony. Because… well, Tony can't exactly keep a promise, because he always had to learn the hard way that promises are always broken, so you shouldn't make them.

"Okay, fine. I knew it was down the block." Tony confessed.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that." Steve said, and really, Tony wondered, when did Steve become so sassy? It was adorable on him, he should let it out more, his sassiness.

Tony tried to take a step forward, but instead he just tripped over his own foot, almost falling right onto Steve, which would've been unintentionally romantic, but Steve grabbed his shoulders too quickly.

"Good God, Tony. How much alcohol have you had tonight?" Steve asked, a scowl on his face.

"Too much, I guess." Tony chuckled.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Tony, why are you here?"

"I need a place to stay for the night." Tony said. Internally, Tony was patting himself on the back. That was a good line, that oughta get him in bed with Steve.

Steve glanced backward, then back to Tony, who's eyes were empty, no sign of life in his eyes. Just liquor.

Steve's bit his lip. "Tony… I'm gonna ask you one more time, and I need you, _need you, _to be honest with me." His eyes were staring right into Tony's, huge blue irises staring right through him. "Why are you here?"

Tony fumbled with his words, alcohol still drowning his coherent thoughts.

"Steve, if I tell you the truth, you won't give me a place to stay."

Steve scoffed. "Whatever. I should've known you wouldn't give me an answer. You're a stubborn as a mule."

_God fucking dammit Stark, you had it, and then you lost it._

Tony opened his mouth to talk again, but Steve turned away, his hands leaving Tony's shoulders, and Tony immediately was gripping the wall to prevent himself from falling.

"Well, you're in no shape to sleep on a couch; you'd probably roll right off it. I guess you can stay in my bed." Steve muttered.

Tony smiled a little. _Never mind, Stark. You got him in bed; now all you need is to get those pants off._

Steve turned and grabbed Tony's arm, leading him to the bedroom.

Steve's bedroom was dark, so Tony couldn't see it, but he was sure there was nothing but books, sketchpads and old pictures everywhere. Steve basically pushed Tony on the bed, and Tony immediately sunk into the bed, literally. It was memory foam, something Tony thought was comfortable as hell. He never bothered to get his own memory foam mattress, though. He wondered why.

And best of all, it smelled like Steve. Steve always smelled really good, musky but fresh, and that's exactly what the bed smelled like, and the pillows, too. Tony buried his face in the pillow, which was just as big and comfortable as the bed.

He kicked off his shoes and, although it took him a while, he was able to shift his socks off his feet, too.

Even though he was still in jeans, he was comfortable too, and he fitted the comforter over himself, settling into the bed.

"You gonna be okay?" Steve asked, with fake concern in his voice.

"Yeah." Tony smiled.

"Okay. Good. I'll be right out on the couch, if you need anything."

Tony's eyes snapped open. "What?"

Steve's retreating footsteps stopped. "What?"

"You're not sleeping in here?" Tony asked.

"No… you're sleeping in here." Steve said as though Tony had just told him he had a vagina.

"But… But I thought…" Tony said, getting a little upset.

"Why would I sleep in the bed while you're in there?" Steve asked.

"Because I'm horny."

The words just flew out of his mouth, his brain couldn't even register what he'd said until it was too late to make him take it back, and his brain was basically telling him, "You inconceivable dumbass."

"I-I-T-Tony, what-what-what on earth is wrong with you?!" Steve exclaimed.

_No turning back now._

And just saying that, getting it out there, almost sobered Tony up completely. But then he heard Steve's footsteps leaving, and he immediately began to kick himself, until he was met with a bright light, and he groaned, yelling at Steve, "Why did you turn the light on?!"

He glanced over at the doorway, seeing Steve looking at him with a puzzled and shocked look.

"Because you- you just basically asked me to go to bed with you!" Steve proclaimed.

"No I didn't. I just stated that I was horny." Steve said.

So, now he was a billionaire, liar, slut and a snarky douche.

"But… you said that you wanted me to be in bed with you so that you could make a move on me!" Steve said in defense.

"Literally none of those words came out of my mouth." Tony said, and his brain then began to say, "What the _fuck _are you doing?! Don't be an ass!"

Steve snorted. "God, Tony, are you serious?"

"About the horny part, or…?"

"YES, about the horny part."

"Oh. Well yeah." Tony said, as if Steve should've expected it, as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"W-why…? What…?" Steve stumbled.

Tony sat up on his elbows. "Why am I horny? Because of you. I've been horny because of you since I met you. And you can't deny that you haven't felt the same way."

Steve slumped his shoulders a little. "Tony… that's… that's why you came here, isn't it?"

Tony shrugged and nodded. "Pretty much, yeah. I actually came here at ten-thirty, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about you- _naked- _since like dinner time. But I pussied out when I first came here, so I went and got drunk. And then I came here again, because everything's better and easier to do while intoxicated." He said, explaining himself _finally._

Steve stood there for a second, taking everything he'd just been told in. "Tony… I…"

He then turned to go, and that was the exact opposite of what Tony wanted, so he flew up and raced over to Steve, grabbing his wrist as he took a single step out of the door.

"Steve…"

Steve turned around, and Tony's heart almost broke at what he saw. Nothing but conflict and hurt was in Steve's sterling blue eyes.

"Tony… don't… please." Steve pleaded.

"Just… stay, please, don't-don't go." Tony said, feeling an extreme urge to kiss Steve, but he knew it probably wasn't in his best interest to do that now, so he refrained.

Steve just stood there, looked down and contemplated, then nodded. But when Tony let go of his arm, expecting Steve to follow him, the extra warmth didn't follow him. He glanced back to see Steve staring at him as he walked away.

And, instead of saying something sweet, something to make Steve fall for him, his libido kicked in and he said, "You just wanna watch? That's fine, too."

Steve raised an eyebrow, although Tony didn't see it.

Tony slipped back into bed, on his stomach, because he was already thinking those dirty thoughts he did. He thought about how big Steve must've been, because there was no way that serum didn't give him a big one. And he thought about Steve jerking off, how a thin layer of sweat must've covered him as he spit in his hand, and then rubbed it over his shaft quickly, and then slowing down because he liked to tease himself, and stroked slowly, groaning and panting. The way Tony envisioned it was so dirty and slutty, and so not what Steve was probably like; he probably never even masturbated. But then Tony thought about fingering, and he wondered what it would look like if Steve fingered himself. God, he would fucking pay to see that. To see Steve slowly stick his own fingers in his mouth and pump them in and out as he stroked his dick, and then trail them down to his silky hole and stick them in, and as he moaned- oh God, Tony could just imagine Steve fingering himself, sticking his fingers so far up that all he rubs his g-spot, and he imagined how loud Steve probably moaned, and then he imagined Steve moaning his name as he fucked himself, and that got Tony hard as a rock in seconds, and so when he slid on the bed, he slid on his stomach, and rubbed against the bed, moaning slightly at the friction created by his tighter-than-before jeans and the sheets on the bed, which he now intended to dirty and soil.

"…Tony…" He heard a low moan from behind him somewhere, and he knew Steve couldn't take his eyes off him.

"Like it, Cap?" He asked, but didn't wait for a response.

No, he went back to what he was doing. He raised himself up on his arms, letting his lower half rest on the bed, and he raised his hips a little, then pushed them back down and slid forward a little, imagining his trapped dick was going into Steve's mouth, or his tight little hole, and then he slid back and raised his hips again, and repeated the process, eliciting a few mewls from himself. He threw his head back, and continued for a minute or so, then he shoved his hips down one last time, this time forceful enough to both give him a fire of pleasure and then also a hint of pain from the stabbing of his dick on the bed.

Then he turned flat on his back, head resting on a pillow, as he closed his eyes, his hand drawing down his chest, past his clothed abs, and right to the tent in his pants, which he was adjusted because of the tightness to his jeans, to where it was basically laying sideways, and you could tell the length from the long bulge that stood out. Eyes closed still, he rubbed his hand along the length of his aching hard cock, and moaned, palming it roughly. He thought of Steve's hand being there, and then his mind wandered to Steve's mouth, how I must be wet, and velvety smooth, and how it must feel perfect on his dick. He wants to see that so bad.

He almost forgets that he now has Steve in the room, so he opens his eyes, no longer drunk enough for it to hurt, or maybe it was just the fact that his lust was taking over, but he rolled his head to the side to see Steve, and Tony was still palming himself, but he almost stopped in shock when his eyes met Steve's appearance.

Steve was panting, eyes not leaving Tony's body, which arched off the bed as he palmed himself harder when he saw the huge tent in Steve's low-hanging sweatpants. Steve moaned at that, his hand resting on his stomach, and he was so tempted to just put it in his pants, and he almost did, but even when horny, Steve thinks rationally, and he realized that this was wrong, and not at all real.

Tony bit his lip, growling lowly at the sounds of Steve's panting. "Oh… Steve… nng…"

"Tony… stop…" Steve said, closing his eyes, because he couldn't look anymore, because slowly but surely, his reservation thread was getting less and less strong.

"Why, Cap? You don't wanna?" Tony said lowly, and that was a sexy as all fucking hell, making Steve even more horny, and he curled his toes into the carpet.

"C'mere." Tony said softly.

Steve didn't mean to, but he stepped forward, and then took another one, and another one, until he was just inches away from the bed.

Tony stared as the captain made his way over, and he shifted and palmed himself even harder at the way the huge tent swung as he walked.

"Damn… Tony… please… stop." Steve said softly.

"Why? I want you. So bad." He said, sitting up on his knees, intent on doing something with Steve's dick, but instead, his hand went to Steve's hips, and he buried his face in Steve's chest, kissing him softly through the shirt, and he rubbed Steve's hips, his hands moving up and down, and he tried to stretch to where he could lick Steve's neck, but Steve was too damn tall.

"I want you so bad, Cap. You're amazing."

Steve grasped Tony's head and pulled him away. "No, Tony, you don't understand. I want you too."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Then… what's the problem?"

When he looked in Steve's eyes… there was lust, but there was also hurt. Pain. Burden.

"Steve… what's wrong? We both want each other… let's just…"

Steve shook his head. "No, Tony. You don't want me the way I want you. You want me so you can have sex. That's what you want. I want… you. Not just your… not just sex with you. I want to… love you. I want to love you , and I want you to love me back. But you don't want me like that. I want to be yours forever. I love you."

Tony stared at him. And he could feel tears, because _no one _had ever _wanted _him like _that. _No one had ever said 'I love you' the way Steve did and _mean it. _Steve _means it. He loves Tony for Tony._

"Steve… Steve… You don't… you don't think…. I want you like that too?" Tony asked, not willing to look up because he would just start bawling and that would turn Steve off, and he had gotten this far and he couldn't risk losing it.

Without waiting for a response, Tony lifted Steve's shirt up, kissing his abs and trailing down to where he met his sweatpants. He kissed hard there, because Steve's skin was so _soft, _hairless and golden, and if that wasn't even more of a reason to love Steve, then he didn't know what was.

And he also didn't wait for permission to start pulling down Steve's pants.

And Steve didn't want to object to it.

Tony slowly pulled down the pants, letting the huge piece of fabric fall to the floor and he was met with bright blue boxers that hugged Steve perfectly, and he placed his hands on Steve's hips again, sucking a breath in, before leaning forward, breathing heavily on the clothed flesh, and Steve moaned, shifting forward a little.

Tony then moved his hands down a little to grip the sides of the boxers and he began to pull them up. This time, though, he looked up at Steve for permission, taking note of the fact that at some point Steve took his shirt off, and Tony loved the way his abs rippled, the way his nipples were perky and the way Steve's full attention was on Tony. And when Tony looked into Steve's eyes, which were blown black with lust, and the little blue sliver around showing affection, Steve nodded, letting Tony know that he could.

Tony pulled the boxers all the way off, letting them join the rest of the items of clothing on the floor.

And God, Steve was perfect, right to his core. Tony moaned at the sight of Steve's length. It must've been a good 9 inches long, round, thick and wide, and the head was so red it was almost purple. There was a bead of pre-cum on the slit, and it continued to fill, which Tony found so unbelievably sexy, and then he watched as the bead began to slowly slide down the hard head of Steve's dick. Tony squeezed his length hard and his mouth hung open a little, needing the length in his mouth.

Tony didn't look for permission again. He leaned forward, licking his lips so he could just let Steve slide in. His lips were wet now, and he stuck his tongue out, letting it touch the slit, making Steve gasp. Tony's tongue made its way around the head, wetting it, making Steve shudder and gasp. Then, he wet his drying lips again, before taking the first couple centimeters in his mouth. Steve grunted and curled his toes, and then Tony moved an inch lower, the entire head and a tiny bit of it in his mouth now. Steve's hand found its way into Tony's hair, gripping and letting the strands go over and over again.

God, did Steve taste good. Tony moved lower, licking his lips as he went lower and lower, which, in turn, made Steve's dick wet, and the made the length in his mouth jump a little. Steve's hand tightened in his hair, and Tony just made his way down the length, gulping the pre-cum that was now coming out quicker. Tony willed his gag reflex to stay away, because he needed this. He needed this man's cock in his mouth down his throat.

Tony's eyes had closed a while ago, and he just kept going down, because he felt full doing this, having his mouth where it was. He sucked in a breath as he expended his mouth to do so, although it was already spread very wide. Steve sucked in a breath, and then Tony felt his cock hit the back of his throat. Tony willed himself to make more saliva, making the liquid flood his mouth, and then he pulled back, until he felt the head brush his lips, then he moved back down, a mixture of saliva and pre-cum dripping down his chin, and he swallowed, which made a noise from Steve that Tony could only describe as beautiful. It was a moan but there was a meaning to it. Like he didn't want anyone else but Tony to be doing this. Tony took him all the way down again, gagging, but still doing, until his nose brushed Steve's base. Steve threw his head back, lightning shooting through him, and he groaned, panting as he gripped Tony's hair again, pulling his head back again, then shoving it forward. Tony didn't object, he just let it happen as he relaxed. He was willing to let Steve throatfuck him; oh, he was more than willing.

Steve's hip began to snap forward, smashing his dick into Tony's mouth, gripping his hair so tightly he was sure he was going to pull some out. Tony's chin was completely covered in saliva and pre-cum now, and he just kneeled there and took it. He loved it, the way Steve moaned, and the way Steve's cock head brushed against Tony's cheek, and then the back of his throat, Tony had begun to grip Steve's hips again, because he would've been falling down at how week his knees were from being on them too long.

Steve then took Tony's head and smashed it right onto his base, his cock shoved against the back of Tony's throat, and slightly going down it, as Tony had slanted a little to allow. Steve held him there, his hands almost caressing Tony's head. One hand moved the back of Tony's neck and the other remained on the top of his head, gripping his head. Tony's eyes closed again, and he hummed, making Steve gasp, and then he contracted his throat muscles because relaxing them again, making Steve almost scream in pleasure. And Steve felt that fire in the pit of his stomach. He could cum, but he didn't want to yet.

So he pulled himself out of Tony's mouth, making a slick, wet noise as he did, that almost made him snap back into Tony's mouth, but he didn't. Tony needed to breathe.

Tony gasped when Steve's dick was fully out of his mouth, taking in as much breath as he could. He wiped his chin off, still on his knees, hands on Steve's hips, and knees extremely weak.

They sat there, Steve still collecting his breath.

"Jeez, Steve." Tony uttered. "That was… wow."

Steve chuckled. "Thanks."

Tony smirked and stood up, using Steve's hips for support.

They stood there looking at each other, just staring, because they both felt like they needed it. And then Steve closed his eyes and leaned forward.

Tony's heart was beating a mile a minute, and his breathing was heavy, but he didn't move. He didn't make a sound.

And then, on instinct, Tony closed his eyes, leaned forward, and met the captain halfway.

Steve's lips were soft, plump. They were just as perfect as he was. And Tony's lips were red and bruised because of the amazing blowjob he just gave. The kiss was soft at first. And without mashing their lips together so hard they teeth broke, like both of them wanted to do really badly, there was still a message. There was still a fire. Steve broke away first, only pulling away slightly to breath, and then he reconnected their lips again, their breathing becoming more and more needy, and this time, Steve kissed Tony with a force. Their lips smashed together, and then they pulled away. Steve brought his hand up to the back of Tony's head, shoving Tony's face onto his. Their lips touched again, and Steve gripped Tony's arm tight with his other hand, and whirled them around, before shoving Tony against the wall and practically _molding _them together. Their chests pressed together, then their stomachs, and then Steve's free erection met Tony's restricted one, and Tony's hands found Steve's hips again, gripping them tightly as Steve went in again, their lips touching together again but this time, Steve's tongue poked at Tony's bottom lip, and Tony parted his lips ever so slightly, and Steve's tongue shoved itself inside. Tony's tongue stayed still, letting Steve's cover his, and Tony moaned at Steve's taste. It was sweet, but also musky. And Tony's mouth tasted like Steve's dick still, and his pre-cum, a thought that entranced Steve into gripping Tony even tighter now, needed to feel him. Steve groaned as his erection pressed against some part of Tony's body, presumably his thigh, and then he started tasting every inch of Tony's mouth, and Tony… well, Tony was long gone to the rest of the world. His left hand had left Steve's hip and gone to his hair, gripping the blonde locks tightly.

They briefly pulled away for breath. They were both gasping, and they could both feel the other's breath hitting their skin. It was hot, wet and perfect. Steve still hadn't opened his eyes, because if he opened them and saw what he thought he would, he would lose whatever control he had left, which was a very small amount.

But he did anyway. He met Tony's eyes, which were wide and also blown apart with lust. His already dark eyes were even darker, almost to the point of blackness, and Steve couldn't help himself any longer.

He grabbed Tony under his arms and pulled him close, kissing him with force. He then shoved Tony against the wall again, up to Steve's height.

Tony's feet weren't touching the floor anymore; no, instead, his toes dangled a couple inches off the ground. Steve was the only thing holding him up, and he kissed him roughly. Tony moaned and this time, he was the first to get his tongue in the game. His tongue shot right into Steve's lips when they parted and Steve groaned, forcing his body onto Tony's again. Tony's face had come to cup Steve's cheeks, and neither of them could be convinced that they could be pressed together any closer.

Steve lowered Tony again, then pulled away, still panting, and he almost ripped Tony's shirt off.

He stood back, admiring the perfectly proportioned muscles. Tony's abs weren't as obscene as his own, his muscles not as big either but Tony was still perfect. And then Steve's hands were at his jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling them down too. Tony kicked them away and Steve then leaned forward and attached himself to Tony's neck, sucking hard on a random spot that made Tony's go 'ahh'. Steve's hands reached around and gripped Tony's ass, which was still covered by a pair of red underwear.

Tony's head was clunking against the wall at Steve moved across his neck, then behind his ear.

Steve tugged at the underwear, and said hotly, "These need to be off."

Tony nodded before gripping his underpants and pulling them down, kicking them off somewhere too. Tony stood straight up, feeling a little exposed, but that wasn't a problem for more than two seconds because when Steve stepped back to admire Tony's body, he licked his lips and said, "God, you're perfect. I swear, Tony, I never thought there was a physical form of perfection but now… I know that… it's you."

Tony blushed, not really knowing what to say. And Steve took immediate notice, smiling warmly at the way the red flushed to Tony's cheeks. "You're beyond adorable, too."

Tony smiled back, and then Steve put his hands on his hips pulling him forward for another kiss.

Steve's hands wandered down to Tony's butt, gripping the flesh tightly, making Tony moan and rut upward, causing his now freed erection to press against Steve's. The two hard pieces of flesh rubbed up against one another and that made them both moan, Steve biting down on Tony's lip and Tony whimpering at the feel. He was pudding in Steve's arms, and that's exactly what he'd been wanting to be for a while now.

They pulled away, resting their foreheads together. The only sound was their breathing for a while, before Steve said in a low voice, "I need you. You're so damn hot, and gorgeous that I need it… god, I need it so bad."

"Take me, Steve. God, take me, do anything you want to me." Tony moaned.

Steve grabbed Tony's hips and turned him around, pushing him onto the bed.

Tony laid back, and let Steve kiss his chest, up his neck, and land a soft peck on his cheek.

"I'm gonna make sure you feel perfect, and amazing, because that's how you should feel." He whispered in Tony's ear.

"Do it, god, please do it." Tony moaned.

Steve smiled again, that award-winning smile that ruined Tony for anyone he might've ever wanted ever again.

Steve kissed him again and said, "I know how I'm supposed to go this but I don't have any… stuff."

Tony chuckled. "Lube? Condoms? None of it? That's fine. Because yeah, I'm a slut, but I make sure I always have something. And I get tested all the time so, I'm good, and I'm pretty sure you're a virgin, so."

Steve gasped. "I'm not a virgin! I've had sex before!"

"How many times?"

"…Once… with a woman, but that's not the point!"

"Shhh, Capsicle. What matters is that it's fine. Just… use your spit or something."

Steve's eyes got a twinkle in them and he pressed himself up next to Tony, making sure that he was in the perfect position to prepare him, but also to see his reaction.

Steve's hand turned Tony's face toward his own, then Steve brought up three fingers, and shoved them in his own mouth.

Tony watched with extreme detail, studying the way Steve's fingers moved in and out of his mouth. Saliva glimmered in the light when he pulled them out and stuck them back in. Tony's hand, which was somehow cold, although it wasn't totally impossible, because the air was pretty cold, because Steve's window was open, for some reason, wrapped around his cock as he watched Steve give himself a fingering to the mouth. Then, he pulled them all the way out, a string of spit still connecting him and his fingers, and he studied them, making sure they were wet enough, before reaching his hand up to Tony's mouth, the three saliva-covered fingers pressing against Tony's lips. Tony parted his lips slightly and Steve's fingers shoved inside, his pinky spreading to one of Tony's cheeks, and his thumb spreading cross the other, and his palm flat against Tony's chin. Tony closed his eyes and squeezed his hand on his dick, before feeling another warmer hand cover his own and move up and down, helping him, and that must've been one of the hottest things Tony had ever experienced.

Steve's spit joined Tony's own in his mouth, and the mixture was so perfect and delicious he moaned, slipping his hand that was on his dick out from under Steve's, which had joined his own, and gripped Steve's wrist, shoving the fingers impossibly more into his mouth. He rolled his tongue around them, making sure they were soaking and when he let Steve pull them out, Steve's mouth was right on his, plump, pink lips pressing against his own and Steve then stopped stroking his dick and adjusted himself so that he could easily access Tony's hole while still kissing him, which he found almost impossible, so he resorted to attached his lips to Tony's neck, the spot where he'd left a hickey from before.

Tony bent his knees up to give Steve easier access. He felt all three wet fingers press between his cheeks, and he shifted at the odd wetness, but didn't complain. Then he felt a finger press against his tight hole, and he moaned softly. Steve bit down on his neck, pressing the finger inside.

Tony's body was visibly tense, tightening around the finger and Steve moaned as his dick pulsed at the way the heat felt. He knew that Tony was gonna feel amazing on his cock, he was ready.

But Tony wasn't, not yet anyway, so he pumped the finger in and out slowly, pushing further inside each time. Steve was moving it around, trying to find that one spot that would make Tony give him a delicious sound.

Moving his finger so far in that he felt his knuckle press into Tony's crack, Steve hooked his finger, and Tony gasped, moaning loudly.

"Steve!"

Steve smiled and moved his finger out before shoving back inside, and Tony groaned again.

"More… more…"

Steve added another finger, watching Tony's facial expressions change from slight discomfort to pleasure as his moans got louder. Then Steve added the third, and this time, he moved them in a circular motion, something that had Tony's head against the pillow and his toes curling in ecstasy.

"Steve… I need you… I'm ready, just do it, fucking fuck me already, _god…" _Came Tony's pants.

Steve nodded, pulled his fingers out of Tony's hole. He studied them, and they were no longer wet, so he stuck them in his mouth _again,_ moaning as he tasted Tony.

"Oh fuck Cap, that's so fucking hot, nnf…" Tony moaned as he watched Steve give his fingers another blowjob, while Tony stroked himself.

Steve took his fingers out, shooting Tony a little smirk, before rubbing his cock with his wet fingers, trying to get it as wet as possible. He moaned softly before looking back up at Tony.

"I'm- I'm gonna do… it… now, okay?" Steve whispered.

Tony nodded.

Steve spread Tony's legs wide apart, kneeling between them, and then hooking Tony's legs over his shoulders.

Steve looked into Tony's eyes. "You ready?"

Tony nodded, gripping the pillow, knowing it was gonna hurt.

Steve pushed forward, feeling the tight ring of muscle's heat radiating onto his head. He moaned softly before pushing forward and moaning as the head of his large cock pressed into Tony's tight heat. Although he was been prepped for this, Tony was still not nearly as spread wide as he needed to be, but Tony didn't say anything. No, he just groaned and moaned, gripping the bed tightly.

"Steve… you're _huge…I…_" Tony moaned, and Steve just pushed in further, because he knew it needed to be done.

"Tony… you're so tight… and hot… have-have you ever done this before?" Steve asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"No… just used my fingers, nothing… nothing as big as you though."

Steve moaned at that thought. Tony laying in bed, his fingers deep inside himself as he moaned and stroked and fingered himself to completion.

Steve's dick was buried up to the hilt now, deep and hot inside of Tony. Steve closed his eyes and relished in Tony's groans and moans of ecstasy.

His eyes opened again with a crack, and he could see a few tears drip from the side of Tony's face. He leaned down, pressing his forehead against Tony's, and bringing Tony's legs, which were still hooked over his shoulders, with him and he bent Tony in half, his bottom and hole would've been exposed to the world if it weren't for Steve's cock shoved deep inside of him.

"God, Steve, it hurts. It feels so good but it hurts real bad, too." Tony moaned.

"I know, baby, I'm sorry, I really am. Maybe if I just…" Steve said, moving out of Tony with a moan, before slamming back in.

That time, Tony's back arched and he moaned loudly.

"Steve!"

Steve moaned too, mostly because the reaction he got from Tony was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen, but also because of the way Tony's hold clenched around him.

"Oh, Tony…" Steve pressed his lips against Tony's forehead. Tony's hand reached down to stroke his own dick, moaning at how it felt with Steve buried so deep inside of him.

Steve picked up the pace after a couple more deep thrusts. He sat back on his heels, Tony's legs over his shoulders as he slammed into Tony, waited a second, then pulled out quickly before slamming inside again, and each time, Tony's moans got louder and louder, and Steve got harder and harder.

"Tony… why do you ever think… how could you ever have thought that you weren't perfect…?" Steve whispered, slamming into Tony again.

"Oh… God… Please… Steve… I'm already close but I…"

"It's okay…" Steve said, although he never got an answer to his question.

"Wait… wait… wait…" Tony said, putting a hand on Steve's chest, making his thrusting halt.

"W-What is it?" Steve panted.

Tony then reached down and took Steve's cock out of his hole, gasping at the lost.

"What are you-"

"Shhh." Tony said, sitting up. "Lay down."

Steve obeyed, and Tony sat on top of his abs, Steve not minding the extra pressure. He smiled up at Tony and put his hands on Tony's chest, on either side of the ARC reactor in the middle.

Tony gripped Steve's wrists. "I… Steve…?"

Steve snapped out of it and looked up at Tony with blue eyes and a fitting smile that made a puppy look like a dead flower.

Tony couldn't say anything. The look on Steve's face was pure _love. _Pure, undoubted love, and it rocked Tony to his core.

"Yeah?" He asked.

Tony bit his lip. He shook his head. "Never mind."

Steve frowned. "What-"

Tony silenced him by reaching behind him and gripping Steve's cock. He turned his face back to Steve's and immediately got turned on even more.

"Oh, _Tony…"_

Tony moved back, loving the feeling of Steve's hands still on his chest, and he lifted himself up, taking his hand off Steve's cock and bringing it up to grip Steve's wrist, as he did with his other hand and Steve's other wrist.

He lowered himself onto Steve's cock, sitting completely down, gripping Steve's wrists to help with the burn, until he felt the huge cock press against his prostate.

He threw his head back and moaned.

Steve's hands circled his neck and the when Tony's face got brought back down, he felt Steve's hand cupping his face. He lifted himself up, then lowered himself again. Up and down, up and down, and Steve's hands were on his hips now, squeezing them.

Tony's eyes had shut a while ago, because he was so lost in it, and he couldn't believe the feeling he was having was real. He'd never really felt anything like it.

And Steve began snapping his hips when Tony lowered himself.

Steve was lost. His mind was exploding apart with the way Tony was moving, the way he clenched around Steve like it was his job, and he was getting paid a million dollars a minute to do it. Pleasure coursed through Steve. And he was trying to hold on, trying so hard, but Tony's heat, tightness, clenching, and most of all, the sound he was making were not helping. Tony was beautiful and amazing and funny and generous in every way, even if he didn't think it was true. Just the very thought of Tony being his forever was enough to bring a wide smile to Steve's face, and he opened his eyes, basking in the way that Tony's head was thrown back in ecstasy as Steve rammed into his prostate as he lowered himself. And he made a somewhat disappointed moan when Steve's cock wasn't totally shoved deep inside of him, but then Steve would thrust back up into him as hard as he could when Tony lowered himself even slightly, and then he sit down on Steve's thighs and Steve lowered him, and then Tony moved back up and the process recycled again. And he was almost certain that he would be leaving bruises when they were done. That thought scared him too- this would end, the passion would end soon, but Tony wouldn't just leave. Steve knew that he would be able to hold Tony in his arms that night, a thought that was completely in love with.

And Tony was away from everything else, too. Steve filled him perfectly. Steve was everything he needed. He always thought he needed those materialistic things, but it was just that he was missing Steve, the thing he needed most, and now that Steve was his, he didn't need anything else. Of course, he'd want stuff, but not need, never need.

"Steve… _Steve… God, please, I'm so close…"_ Tony's voice was low and lathered with pleasure and love.

Steve looked down at Tony's hard cock, the way his balls were big with a huge release in them, and the way that when Tony came to rest, sitting fully on Steve's cock, he would press forward, rubbing his dick against Steve's abs, covering them with glistening pre-cum. God, Steve loved it.

"Tony... if you need to… go ahead… cum for me, I need to see you, I _need _it, _please…_"

"Steve… Steve!" Tony exclaimed as Steve gripped Tony's hips and forced him down, his cock pressing and holding up against Tony's prostate. Steve made small pumps to his hips, making sure he didn't move too much, making sure that he was always pressing and rubbing his cock head on Tony's prostate.

That made Tony almost black out. He was moaning as loud as possible, groaning and making these sexy little whimpers that drove Steve insane.

"C'mon, Tony, I need to see you cum, _please._" Steve whispered.

He pulled Tony up, because he knew that Tony was so lost that he probably couldn't do it himself, and then he forced Tony down, and Tony started pumping his hips up and down too. Steve was spilling pre-cum now, some of it dripping from Tony's crack, and that almost made Steve cum.

In fact, Steve was sure he was going to come first, because he couldn't really thrust anymore without almost cumming.

But then, Tony sat down to the hilt on Steve's dick again, and this time, he gripping under Steve's large and powerful thighs and pushed them upward, somehow pushing Steve a little more into his g-spot, and Tony lost it.

He threw it head back, gripping his cock and stroking it hard and fast about five times before moaning Steve's name as multiple thick streams of cum came shooting out of his cock, hard and fast; they were coming out hard enough that Steve could _hear _the strands shooting out of the slit of Tony's cock. He was cumming so much and so hard that the first few strands shot onto Steve's neck and chin, one of them even landing on Steve's lips. The rest landed all over Steve's chest and stomach. Tony gasped, panting shallowly, his head still thrown back and his eyes closed.

Steve moaned, gripping Tony's hips, and shoving him up and down on his dick a time or two again before forcing Tony to sit all the way down on his dick again, as Steve squeezed his hips, crying out as he came multiple forceful strands deep inside Tony. He panted too, both of them breathing together as they came down from their highs.

Steve's tongue flicked out and licked the cum from Tony that landed on his lips, loving the way it tasted. Tony lowered his head finally. His eyes opened groggily and he smiled, looking down. His smile left and he gasped.

"Is that… all…"

Steve smiled and nodded. "Yeah, baby. That's all you."

Tony smirked. "Damn."

"Yup. Some even got on my lips. Tasted pretty good." Steve said, relishing in the way Tony bit his lip in a little added pleasure.

"That's hot." Tony said after a few seconds.

Then Tony lifted himself from Steve's limp dick slowly. Steve's cum began evacuating him immediately, and Tony frowned at the loss.

Steve smiled and sat up to meet Tony and he sat off to the side. They stared into each other's eyes for a second, the Steve took Tony's cheek in his hand and brought his face forward, pressing their lips together.

He pulled away and smiled even wider, eyes meeting Tony's own, and Steve was quickly falling in love with Tony's adorable post-sex face, eyes and smile.

"I'll be right back." Steve said, getting off the bed and exiting the room. From a little ways away, Tony heard water running and then Steve returned, a shirt in hand and a different pair of sweat slung around his hips. He tossed the shirt to Tony, who had just sat on the bed, waiting for Steve to return. Steve had apparently gone to clean himself up. He smelled like that cologne again, making Tony want to bury his face in Steve's chest. Steve sat on the edge of the bed and Tony scooted closer to him.

Steve handed him the shirt. "Here. It's the only shirt I could find that wasn't dirty."

Tony pulled the shirt on, sniffing as it went over his head. It smelled of lavender, and, of course, that cologne. What on earth was that? He had to find out. At a different time. It wasn't important right now.

When the shirt was all the way on, Tony frowned and stood up, spreading his arms. The shirt was too big on him, by two or three whole sizes.

"God, Steve, you're ginormous." He said. "I could fit two of my in here!"

Steve giggled and stood up. "Well… what're you gonna do?"

Tony smiled and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck, Steve's arms wrapping around his lower back. "So… I guess that we're together now?" Tony said with hope in his voice and eyes.

Steve thought for a moment. Then he said, "Yeah. We are. Definitely."

Tony smiled and got himself out of Steve's grip. "My head hurts."

"Well… I mean, you were completely plastered earlier." Steve said. He glanced at his alarm clock. "Oh my God, Tony! It's almost three-thirty in the morning!"

Tony laughed. "Steve, I hardly ever sleep in general. That isn't new to me."

Steve frowned. "Well… it's new to _me."_ He grumbled.

Tony laid down on the bed. "Come lay with me, please? Don't go out to the couch."

Steve smiled that warm smile and walked over to the light switch, turning the light off.

Tony smiled in the darkness as he heard Steve's footsteps approach, and then the extra weight on the side of the bed, that then passed over him, Steve's legs brushing past his own.

Steve adjusted himself right next to Tony, and Tony turned to curl up next to Steve. Steve then wrapped his arms around Tony.

They were silent for a few minutes, loving each other's warmth in the cold air of the bedroom.

Then Tony spoke up. And he said the three words that Steve had silently been waiting to hear.

"Steve?"

"Hmmm?" Came Steve's reply.

Tony was quiet again for a few seconds and then he said, in the most honest voice, with the most warmth and feeling he could muster up, because he wanted Steve to _feel _these words like how Tony felt inside.

"I love you."

Steve felt a tear roll down his cheek. He's such a romantic.

"I love you, too." He said, pressing a kiss to Tony's forehead, before pulling him in closer, making the both of them feel more comfortable than either of them had ever felt before.

And they slept well that night, better than either of them had slept before.

**Okay, that was way longer than I'd originally intended but… I really like this, a lot, and I hope you guys liked it too! Please review!**


End file.
